miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Srebna wilczyca/Walka o przetrwanie
No więc witam , przez ostatni tydzień oglądałam se jakeś porąbane anime ( od kiedy oglądam anime ?). Więc toterz będzie dość porąbane.Więc na począdku uprzedzam: mogą się pojawić błędy ortograficzne i interpunkcyjne( bogiem jeszcze nie jestem że potrafie wszystko napisać bez błędnie.Niestety.) Powrut do przeszłości i śmierć na karzdym progu W tle widać dużo świateł policyjnych i słychać syrene karetki.Słychać darcie się ludzi i płacz dzieci.Nagle za jakąś zniszczoną ścianą widać obrys młodego chłopaka , jakieś 15 może 16 lat. Jedyny siedzi za jusz zniszczoną ścianą skulony trzymający głowe w dół.Nagle postać znika i pojawia się na budynku, pozostawiając za sobą ślady krwi. Kilka kilometrów od tamtego miejsca w opuszczonym szpitalu Teraz widzimy dziewczyne w czarnym kombinezonie z białą maską i upiętymi w warkocz włosami.Opiera się o ściane i powoli opuszcza się naduł .Skula się i opuszcza głowe w duł.Słychać odgłosy płaczu i łzy spływające po jej twarzy.Wtedy połysk światła ukazuje korytarz w zupełnie innym świetle.Na ziemi leżą jusz umarli ludzie , a wszędzie jest rozlana krew.Nagle dziewczyna zdejmuje maske i przez chwile parzy w przud swojimi zielonymi oczami które widać doskonale w ciemności.Znowu opuściła głowe i żuciła broń którą trzymała w ręce ( w tym przypadku był to nuż).Zaczeła coraz głośniej płakać. Wtedy podniosła głowe i wyjeła z torby obok, zdjęcie na której widniała postać małej dziewczynki o blond włosach i prawdopodobnie jej rodziców , tylko z zamazanymi twarzami. -Mama -dotneła zdjęcia pocierając kciukiem twarz kobiety na zdjęciu -Tata-powiedziała pocierając kciukiem twarz mężczyzny widniejącego na zjęciu Wtedy nagle spuściła głowe i zazeła zanowu płaka. Dwa tygodnie wcześniej '' Było bardzo ciemno, więc nic nie można było dojżeć.Lecz nagle przenieśliśmy się do jakiegoś okręgu. Było tam około 12 osub , ustawionych w krąg , a pośrodku stał Bóg. -Powołałem was tu żęby jednemu z was powieżyć moją moc.Lecz tylko zwycięzca gry będzie mógł zostać nowym bogiem -powiedział bóg -Ale na czym będzie polegać ta gra-zapytała się jakaś dziewczyna o długich włosach -Będzie to gra polegająca na eleminowaniu przeciwników-powiedział dość ponuro Bóg -Będziecie musili znaleść i weliminować przeciwnika, żebyś cie się nie pomylili dałem karzedmu z was specjalną biżuterie , dzięki której będziecie mogli robić to na co wam ta biżuteria pozwala ''Czarna kotka '' I tak się to zaczeło.Nie byłam niczego świadoma, lecz wiedziałam że jedyną drogą jest zabicie pozostałych przeciwników.Nie miałam wyboru , albo ja albo oni.A ja niemam zamiaru zginąć. Szłam dość niepewnie , wiedziałam że mogą minie zasskoczyć w karzdej chwili.Wtedy ujżałam niebieskie ślepia. Był to jeden z mojich przeciwników.Chciał mnie zadzigać nożem ale ja byłam szybsz.Szybko odwruciłam sytuacje i zamiast mnie on zginoł.Wtedy mój pierścień zaczoł mienić się i jedna z 12 łapek znikneła.Wzruszyłam ramionami i poszłam dalej.Wyjełam z mojej torby moją białą maske i przebrałam się w swój struj.Potem zaczełam biegać po dachach.Wtedy kiedy tak biegałam dowiedziałam się jaką mam umiejętność , była to moc znikania.Mogłam zniknąć i pojawić się zupełnie gdzie inndziej. -Ale super-powiedziałam ze zdumieniem ''W tym samym czasie w rezydęcji Agrest Adrien Agrest Nadal nie mogłem się nadziwić, że mam szanse zostać bogiem. -Tylko musze zabić tych durni i zostane bogiem-zaczoł pocierać swuj pierścień-Wygram tą gre i będe bogiem -dodał ( Adrien ty rasisto ) Wtedy do pokoju weszedł ojciec Adriena, Gabrien Agrest.Szybko schowałem swoją maczete pod łużko i jak by nigdy nic zaczołem czytać komiks. -Wszystko dobrze synu-powiedział dość chłodno ojciec " Tak jakby nie znał mojego iminia"-żuciłem mu dość przerażające wspomnienie co dokładnie oznaczało "Wyjdź z tego pokoju bo inaczej oberwisz siekierą " Ojciec wyszedł z pokoju.Żuciłem się na łużko i zaczołem przeglądać internet.W poszukiwaniu jakiejś wskazówki na temat mojich rywali.Lecz nic nie znalazłem. "Od kiedy mama zgineła tata wogule się mną nie interesuje , pewnie nawet jak bym umarł nie zauwarzył by rużnicy" Obruciłem się na drugi bok " Wiem nawet co zrobie kiedy zostane bogiem , ożywie mame i nasza rodzina znowu się zjednoczy " "Tylko musze zniszczyć pozostałe piąki , i wszystko będzie jak dawniej " - uśmiechnoł się szatańsko pocierając ostrze swojej siekiery. Natstępnego dnia w szkole Jak zwykle siedziałem sam na schodach nie miałem przyjaciół więc nie miałem do kogo zagadać.Siedziałem ponury na schodach.Była tylko gromadka mojich fanek, ale to nie to samo. Wtedy najbardziej popularny gościu w szkole czyli Daniel Wolf zepchnoł mnie ze schodów tak mocno że wylondowałem na twarzy." Cho***ne życie ,jak zwykle jako popychadło i ofiara losu" " Jak się ciesze że niedugo zostane bogiem " ( Ej nie bądzi tak chop siup do przudu bo cie styłu zabraknie XDXD) Wtedy zauwarzyłem jego naszyjnik był identyczny jak tego przeciwnika po mojej prawej -uśmiechnoł sie szatańsko -Chyba mam jusz pierwszego przeciwnika. Wtedy z mojego pierścienia znikneła jedna kocia łapka. -Hm ? dziwne-wzruszyłem ramionami I zaczełem opracowywać plan napaści. Daniel Wolf Zauwarzyłem że ten przygłup coś kombinuje więc musze się przygotować.Niemam zamiaru odpaść z gry jako pierwszy.Wtedy zaczeła sie strzelanina , o mały włos mnie nie trafiło.Wyjełem z mojego plecaka granat i uciekłem z sali. Widać było że to było celowe żebym zginoł.Wziołem granat i żuciłem w przeciwnika.Przeciwnik wybuchł zostawiając w koło ogromną ilość krwi .Lecz wtedy usłyszałem pikanie , odrazu zczajiłem że to bąmba więc szybko z tamtąd zwiałem .I walnołem w jakąś dziewczyne . -Sorry-powiedziałem szybko po czym wstałem i podałem jej ręke , i wtedy zauważyłem jej naszyjnik .Był identyczny jak dziewczyny naprzeciwko mnie.Stałem jak wryty nie wiedziałem co zrobić.Była to najmilsza dziewczyna w szkole, i kuzynka tego debila Agresta. -Jesteś ppp.... rzeciwniczką-zląkłem się i wyjołem pistolet ( człowieku skąd ty to masz granat i pistolet okradłeś wojsko ?!! czy co ?!! a jeśli tak to ja zamawiam se pistolet XDXDXDXD sorry nie mogłam odpuścić okazji XDXDXD) -Dokładnie-powiedziała otrzepując się z kurzu-a teraz ręce do gury-powiedziała wytrącając mi pistolet z rąk i celując we mnie swojim pistoletem ( SKĄD TY TO MASZ ?!!) -A co ty na sojusz ?-zapytał troche nie pewnie -Sojusz ?-powturzyła -Tak sojusz wiesz będziemy wspułpracować wybijemy wszytkich i razem zostaniemy bogami -powiedział jusz z wielkim strachem -Ok-uśmiechneła się -Ale to ja dyktuje warunki-powiedziała dość powarznie -OK-powiedział przełykając śline,Dziewczyna opuściła broń. -To choć -pociągneła go w kierunku ściany z btonu. -Biegniesz właśnie w mur wiesz-powiedział lękliwie -Wiem-powiedziała I wtedy miałem spotkać sie z ścianą ale nagle Maja wciągneła mnie na samą gure budynku obok szkoły . -Jak ty to robisz ?-zapytałem z podziwem -Nie na darmo nazywano mnie mistrzynią -powiedziała pewna siebi Maja -A to stąd wzieło się ta ksywa- mruknoł pod nosem -Łał a pomyśleć że niedawno była tu cała -powiedział z dość durzym osłupieniem -Była i się zmyła-powiedziała i obruciła się w mojim kierunku i sie uśmiechneła -A tak wogule to możę jutro spodkamy się na placu , i poszukamy reszte przeciwników -powiedziała patrząc się na jusz zniszczoną szkołe -A tak wogule to masz mój numer podniosła mu ręke na której pisał jej numer Wtedy założyła swoją maske i odrazu zeskoczyła na duł. -To pa -pomachała mi "Czy ja właśnie zakochałem się w wrogu?" "Niee... wykorzystam ją tylko i potem ją zabije i zostane bogiem , ale ona jest taka słodka " " może jednak to jeszcze przemyśle" Adrien Agrest '' Zawarłem sojusz z marinette kolejną przeciwniczką."Nie wykorzystam ją i ją zabije, ożywie mame" (co zwas tacy mordercy?!) ''Czarna kotka Jak zwykle chowałam się przed policją.Miałam strasznie uszkodzoną noge.Kiedy biegłam przez las złapałam się w sidła .Cudem udało mi się wydostać,ale moja noga ciągle krwawi.Ciekawe ile jeszcze tak pociągnę. W tym samym czasie gdzieś na przed mieściach -Znowu się spotykamy - powiedział jakiś koleś trzymający nusz Wtedy zaczeła się walka , lecz przeciwnik przegrał z bandytą. Widać było ogromną plame z krwi. -Nie miał ze mną szans , tylko żeby z resztą tak łatwo poszło -powiedział bandyta , zdjoł maske i ujżeliśmy twarz Gabriela Agresta ( tum tum dum ) ( O k**** , sorry emocje mnie poniosły XDXD) C.D.N Wspominam że ten kto chce zostać " bogiem " musi zabić wszystkich przeciwników.Hi hi. Ostrzegałam że będzie to dość szalone . Pozdro dla czytaczy ;) I dobrego wieczoru ;) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania